


Choke Me Like You Hate Me (But You Love Me)

by reanimatorjuice



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (not dub or noncon sometimes the dick’s just too good), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Breeding Kink, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Tears, Teasing, Wet & Messy, no beta we die like zagreus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reanimatorjuice/pseuds/reanimatorjuice
Summary: Hypnos is Employee of the Month for the first time -- they throw a party. Hypnos gets tipsy, gets horny, and gets what he wants (his back blown out)
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Choke Me Like You Hate Me (But You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one day. pussy power!   
> this is... incredibly filthy and self-indulgent

There was a party happening in the House of Hades. 

The lounge was bustling with (loosely classified) life and laughter. Hypnos had made it on the Employee of the Month board for the first time, and most of the house members had found it cause to celebrate. Hades had grumbled but eventually relented, knowing his attachment to his son, and perhaps having even grown a bit soft with Persephone’s return. The two were notably absent from the party, though -- Persephone likely keeping her reclusive husband company while the rest of the house entertained themselves. 

Zagreus sat next to the man of the hour, who was talking even louder and more enthusiastically under the influence of nectar. 

Hypnos was a bit tipsy, and that usually spelled trouble for Zagreus regardless of what kind of drunk Hypnos leaned towards that day. Night. Whatever. 

Hypnos was stealing glances at him while he spoke to Megaera. It wasn’t a crime, considering he and Hypnos had been going steady for a while now -- but what  _ did  _ catch Zag’s attention was the bare foot that started to slide up his calf. 

Zagreus shot a look to Hypnos, who only smiled innocently and turned back to the conversation. Zag made a confused face but shrugged it off as an odd, slightly drunken decision of the very... interesting man he’d chosen to spend his time with. 

He didn’t let up, though, the foot returning to run itself up and down his lower leg. Zagreus jumped imperceptibly (he hoped) at the hand that placed itself on his thigh, rubbing it lazily and getting dangerously close to his crotch. 

Zagreus shifted out of reach from Hypnos’s restless appendages, his partner giving him a  _ look  _ at that. Okay… he wasn’t an idiot. The tipsy Hypnos of the day (or night. whatever) was apparently a relentlessly horny one, and he was trying to tease him under the table. 

Zagreus stood from the table, Meg and Than looking at him with confusion. 

“Hypnos,” he said, hoping to sound casual, “Why don’t we greet some of the other guests real quick. There’s a shade I ran into who’d died in a  _ fascinating  _ way that wanted to have a word with you.” 

“Okie dokie,” Hypnos chirped, standing with him. 

“We’ll be right back,” Zagreus said, dragging Hypnos away by the arm. 

Zagreus took them to a more secluded corner of the lounge and sat them down. When they were out of sight and earshot from his friends, Zagreus turned to Hypnos, who was now basically hugging his bicep and petting it longingly. 

“What’s gotten into you?” he said in a hushed tone, “You’re practically salivating. People are going to notice.” 

Hypnos squeezed his bicep with a smile, then looked up at him, biting his lip, “Gee, Zag, you’re just… so strong, I think people would take more notice if I  _ wasn’t  _ fawning over you in public.” 

Zagreus looked down at him, bemused. “Hypnos, we’re in the middle of a party -- a party for  _ you.  _ Have a bit of control, mate.” 

Hypnos watched him talk with a faraway gleam in his eye, obviously more focused on what seemed to be either his lips or throat. Hypnos leaned in, and Zagreus thought he was going for a kiss, but instead, his lips brushed Zag’s ear. 

“I wish you could take me right here, right now, in front of everybody,” Hypnos whispered, “I want you to bend me over the table and mount me like an animal.” 

Zagreus rubbed a hand over his face. This man was going to be the death of him. 

“I obviously can’t do that,” Zagreus pointed out, though his heart was beating faster. 

Hypnos pouted, nearly grinding in his seat and keeping his legs crossed. 

“Zag… I can’t wait anymore,” he whined quietly, “This is  _ my  _ party, don’t I deserve a present for all my hard work?” 

He reached out, his fingers brushing the fabric over Zag’s admittedly growing erection. Zagreus had to look around to make sure no one was watching them. To his relief, all the partygoers seemed too busy to notice the arousal practically coming off Hypnos in waves. 

“I think  _ you  _ deserve a treat for helping me get here, love,” Hypnos said lowly, spreading his legs just a bit to show the tent under his red tunic. 

He gives Zagreus his best puppy-dog eyes, “Don’t you want me? Because I want you  _ so bad,”  _ he whines, biting his lip, looking close to tears with how horny he is. He leans in closer, “I want your cock deep inside me -- I want you to fill me with your hot cum.” 

Zagreus groans under his breath, looking up at the ceiling, considering. He’s had enough, already becoming sexually frustrated from Hypnos’s words and light touches alone. 

He can’t stay at the party like this, and obviously, Hypnos can’t, either. Maybe they could make this quick. 

Grabbing Hypnos by the arm again, he drags Hypnos out of the room, his partner almost skipping with glee. They pass the table with Than and Meg on the way out. 

“Just having a word with him in private,” Zagreus grinds out. 

Zagreus doesn’t notice Meg’s knowing look, and Thanatos looks disgusted -- both having a good idea of what they’re doing. 

They reached Zag’s bed chambers, and Zagreus slammed the (newly installed) door shut, locking it. Pulling Hypnos by the arm across the room, Zagreus forcefully threw him onto the bed, the little god yelping in surprise. 

“Impatient, insolent, self-indulgent…” Zagreus growled. 

He climbed onto the bed and grabbed a handful of Hypnos’s hair, pulling him up. Hypnos gave a small shout, hissing in both pain and pleasure. 

Zagreus smashed their lips together in a rough, heated kiss. They moved together, Hypnos moaning into his mouth, finally having gotten what he wanted. Zagreus bit Hypnos’s lip hard enough to almost break the sensitive skin, and Hypnos hummed, about to shove his tongue down Zag’s throat when he pulls away. 

Hypnos keened, “Zag,  _ please…”  _

“Oh,  _ now  _ I get a ‘please?’” Zag asked, “After all your little demands this evening. Sorry, love, no amount of begging is going to get you what you want this time.” 

He let go of Hypnos, allowing him to fall back against the pillows again, “Strip. Make it quick.” 

Zagreus got off the bed and stood, watching. Without hesitating, Hypnos scrambled up, quickly and shakily throwing off his jewelry and clothes. 

“Come here,” Zagreus demanded, and Hypnos crawled over, moving to stand in front of Zagreus, naked and aching. 

Zagreus stepped forward, and Hypnos suddenly felt so small compared to him. Delicious. Using a hand to tilt his chin up, Zagreus stared daggers into Hypnos with those mismatched eyes. 

“You’ve been disrespectful enough tonight. Now, you’re going to do everything I say, when I say it. Understand?” 

Hypnos nodded, and Zagreus raised an eyebrow, “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Zagreus tsked. Not good enough. Not tonight. This was going to be one of  _ those  _ sessions. 

“Yes,  _ your Majesty,”  _ Hypnos practically whimpered. 

Zagreus shook his head. “Pathetic. No decorum. Don’t you know your etiquette when speaking to a prince?” 

Hypnos bit his lip and fell to his knees, bowing. “Yes, Prince Zagreus. My apologies, your Lordship.” 

“Now get up. I don’t have all night. Undress me.” 

Oh, happily. Hypnos stood back up on trembling legs. He dropped all of his clothes, Zagreus hardly helping -- only lifting an arm or a leg if he had to. 

Naked, now, Zagreus stepped back and sat on his thronelike chair opposite the end of the bed, legs spread. He puts his head in his hand, looking almost bored and as though he isn’t almost rock hard. 

Hypnos stared at Zagreus’s impressive length and licked his lips, wanting. 

“You wanted this, now you do the work,” Zagreus said cooly, “Work yourself open, where I can watch.” 

Hypnos climbed back onto the bed, giving a perfect view of his ass as he leaned over and grabbed the well-used vial of olive oil from the bedside drawer. He heard Zagreus exhale slowly, clearly showing restraint, and Hypnos smiled to himself. 

He laid on his back, scooting down toward the edge of the bed and spreading his legs wide. Hypnos lifted his legs so that his feet were up in the air, displaying his hole for Zagreus to see. 

Popping open the cork on the bottle, Hypnos poured a healthy amount on his fingers before reaching down and circling his hole. He gasped and sighed, putting on a show for Zagreus. His eyes were closed, but he could practically feel Zag’s eyes on him and heard shuffling in the seat. 

Slowly, Hypnos inserted one finger. The feeling was cold and foreign at first, causing him to clench around the digit. He took a deep breath, bidding himself to relax before starting to pump in and out. He moaned softly, the other hand going to grab one of his ass cheeks, spreading himself wider. 

“Good boy…” Zagreus rasped, seemingly unable to stop himself. Hypnos whimpered under the praise. 

Hypnos felt himself relax -- assuredly visibly -- and waited for the order from Zagreus. He (usually) knew better than to do something without permission. 

“Another,” Zag commanded, and Hypnos slipped in another finger. 

He slid them together, scissoring his fingers and preparing himself for Zagreus. 

Hypnos groaned. “So good…” he sighed. He could swear through his haze that Zagreus cursed under his breath, and Hypnos wiggled his ass in excitement. He was getting to him. 

“Another,” Zagreus demanded, and who was Hypnos to refuse. He slid in a third finger, fucking himself open. 

The hand gripping his own ass let go, trailing up to stroke his poor, neglected cock which was already leaking, begging for friction. Before it could reach its destination, though, he heard Zagreus stand. 

“Don’t. you. Dare.” he growled, “You don’t get to touch yourself. Not yet.” 

Hypnos mewled, biting his lip, keeping his eyes closed. His hand halted, instead moving to bunch in the sheets tightly. 

“Yes, your Highness,” he whispered, almost reverently. 

“Enough,” Zag said, and Hypnos pulled his fingers out, hole clenching. He felt empty again. He needed something bigger. A cock would be nice -- particularly Zagreus’s. 

Zagreus climbed back onto the bed and Hypnos opened his eyes, pulling Hypnos up by the shoulders until he rested his head back on the pillow. 

He hovered over Hypnos, straddling him but not sitting. He was so,  _ so  _ close to Hypnos’s cock -- close enough to feel the heat emanating from his skin. Zagreus lowered his head, nipping at Hypnos’s collarbone and trailing kisses and bites up his shoulder and neck to his jaw. Hypnos tilted his head back, allowing easier access and craving more. Zagreus latched onto his soft throat, biting hard and sucking, assuredly leaving a hickey. Hypnos shouted a cracked moan. 

“You want to fuck like an animal?” Zag husked, “Fine. We’ll go back to that party with everyone knowing  _ just  _ who you belong to. Marked up like a whore.” 

Hypnos moaned at that. 

His hands shot up, raking his nails down Zag’s back before he could do anything to stop him. Zagreus hissed, hands grabbing Hypnos’s arms and throwing them up over his head. 

“You’re devilish,” Zagreus said heatedly, “Did I say you could touch?” 

Hypnos shook his head. 

“Don’t make me tie you up.” 

Oh, but what a  _ treat  _ that would be. Maybe he  _ should  _ disobey. 

But that was the song and dance, wasn’t it? Zagreus wasn’t always like this in bed, and neither was Hypnos. Deep down, through their sexual frenzy, they both knew that it was no fun if Hypnos followed all the rules. Hypnos would break one, and Zagreus would punish him. And afterward, no matter what, Zag would ask if he was okay, and kiss him, and tell him how good he was. Hypnos loved him more than anything. 

“Yes, my Lord,” was all Hypnos said, pinning his own wrists together above his head. 

Zagreus kissed him, a brief respite. “Such a good pet,” he breathed. Then he tsked. Hypnos’s heart skipped a beat. “But then, you were so very  _ bad  _ at your party… One would think you thought  _ yourself  _ royalty, hm? Think that  _ I’m  _ going to bend to your every whim? I think it’s time I showed you who’s in charge here.” 

“Oh,  _ yes…  _ sir,” Hypnos added at the end, catching himself. Zagreus chuckled lowly, breaking character for a moment. 

Zagreus grabbed the recorked bottle off the bed and stuck a finger in, pulling out an oiled digit and lowering a hand the slip it into Hypnos, ensuring that he was still open and pliant. 

Hypnos sighed, biting his lip as Zagreus pumped it in and out a few times. 

“Ready for me?” Zagreus asked, and Hypnos nodded enthusiastically. 

Zagreus pulled out his finger, pouring oil onto the same hand and using it to slick his cock. He looked down, rubbing the head against Hypnos’s entrance, then pushed in, watching himself sink down to the hilt. They both moaned in unison. 

“You feel so good…” Zagreus groaned. Warmth pooled in Hypnos’s abdomen. Not just from the pleasure of having a dick in his ass, but the taste of praise. Oh, how he lavished in the attention. 

Hypnos struggled to keep his hands still and to himself as Zagreus started thrusting. He moved slowly at first before quickly building up a rhythm into a punishing pace. Hypnos shouted a moan, being pounded into at a delicious angle. 

Zagreus grabbed Hypnos’s hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks while shoving their hips together roughly. 

Hypnos tried to spread his legs impossibly wider, lifting his legs until he was practically folded in half.  _ That  _ did it -- perfectly angling Zag’s cock to pound into his prostate. Hypnos shouted with every snap of Zag’s hips. 

Without warning, one of Zag’s hands moved, grabbing Hypnos by the throat and  _ squeezing,  _ choking him. Hypnos thought he could come right there. His hands flew down to grab Zagreus by the wrist on impulse to save his windpipe. 

“Quiet down, slut,” Zag grunted without stopping, “You want the entire house to hear you?  _ Filthy _ .” 

If Hypnos had the ability to talk, he’d probably say something like, “Yeah, actually.” Instead, all that came out was a wheeze. 

“Maybe this will shut you up,” Zagreus shoving their lips together. 

Their teeth clacked from the force, Zagreus sucking Hypnos’s bottom lip into his mouth. Hypnos could hardly keep up, edges of his vision fuzzy. They rested their foreheads together. Zagreus bit hard, running a tongue over the bite and sliding his tongue in. His kisses were bruising, and the hand on his throat crushing as Zagreus continued to pound into him. Their tongues rolled together as they made out, drool escaping the side of Hypnos’s mouth. 

Zagreus let go of his chokehold at the same time as pulling away from the kiss. Hypnos gasped for air, vision going white as he had an intense orgasm. A tear rolled down the side of one cheek. 

He hadn’t realized he was so close to the brink, shocked. He hadn’t even touched himself. Recovering, gulping in breaths, he realized that while he climaxed, he hadn’t actually come. 

He was still hard as ever, and Zagreus had slowed his movements.

“We aren’t finished, yet,” Zagreus rasped, smirking, “Ready for round two?” 

Hypnos’s breath hitched, and he nodded, dizzy with arousal. 

Zagreus leaned forward and pet the damp curls away from his eyes. 

“So good for me…” he whispered. He sat up on his knees, wrapping one of Hypnos’s thighs around his waist and lifting the other leg over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Hypnos was practically quivering in excitement. 

Sweat was dripping down between Zag’s pecs and abs. Hypnos wanted to lick every drop up. 

“Now, I don’t want you to come until I say you can, understood?” 

Hypnos nodded. 

“Can I get a ‘yes, sir?’” 

“Yes, sir,” Hypnos breathed shakily. 

“Put your hands back up over your head, can you do that? Can you be good for me?” 

“Yes, sir,” Hypnos whined, doing as he was told. 

He didn’t want to break the rules anymore, he wanted to be good. He wanted to  _ feel  _ good. He wanted  _ more.  _ More, more,  _ more _ ,  **_more_ ** . 

Zagreus thrust his hips roughly, testing the waters. Hypnos threw his head back with a groan, having felt every inch slide in -- wonderfully, painfully overstimulated. 

Zagreus rocked into him, moving faster until they were back at that punishing pace again. Hypnos bit his lip, holding in his incoherent babbling as best he could, trying to be his good boy. 

Hypnos let out a squeak as Zagreus ran a finger along the underside of his cock. The touch felt like he’d been branded. 

“Poor baby,” Zagreus cooed, “Look how hard you are. Someone should do something about that,” wrapping a hand around his member and giving it an experimental stroke. 

“ _ Pleeease!”  _ Hypnos choked out, hands moving to clap over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that. 

Zagreus chuckled, slowing his thrusts, “Alright, I’ll bite since you’ve been such a good little thing. Please  _ what? _ ” 

Hypnos’s eyes shot open, looking at Zagreus with wide, hopeful, watery eyes. Maybe this was his reward. Maybe Zag would give him whatever he asked. Except for… well, coming. Zag would torture him, finding a loophole or pretending to consider just to say, _ “no dice.” _ Zag had to want it, too. 

“Please…” he whispered, panting hard. He could barely think straight. “Fuck me harder,” he decided, “Use me. Breed me like a bitch in heat. I won’t come until you tell me to, sir, I  _ swear  _ just…  _ please. _ ” 

Zagreus stared at him, pupils blown wide. He looked like a predator.  _ Fuck.  _ Heat shot up Hypnos’s spine. 

“Well,” Zagreus swallowed, “Since you asked so nicely...” 

Zagreus pulled out and lifted a foot up so he was kneeling on one knee, and lifted Hypnos’s hips at a higher angle, grabbing two handfuls of his ass. 

Then Zag lined himself up again and snapped his hips,  _ hard,  _ sheathing himself entirely in one move. It was enough to send Hypnos seeing stars. 

Zagreus set an agonizing rhythm, pounding into Hypnos over and over and over. The angle was  _ exquisite. Zagreus  _ was exquisite. His  _ cock  _ was exquisite. Hypnos felt like nothing except a sheath for Zag to fuck, and he loved it. He was so… big, and strong. Hypnos white-knuckled the sheets until he vaguely heard them tear in his tight grip. 

_ Olympus help him,  _ Zagreus had good stamina. Achilles trained him well in both the strength department  _ and  _ restraint. He didn’t seem close to coming yet and Hypnos already knew he’d have to float instead of walk for the next week. 

_ “Shit,  _ Hypnos,” Zag moaned, “Fucking hell.” 

Hypnos felt himself building up again, already overly sensitive from his first orgasm. Oh no. “Oh, Zag!” he wailed, “Z-zag,  _ fuck--  _ I’m gon _ na--! Ohh…”  _

And with that, Hypnos orgasmed again. Muscles spasming and back arching off the bed. His moan must’ve been loud enough to echo through the lounge. 

“I’m sorry, my Lord, I couldn’t help it,” he sobbed as he came down, thighs shaking. He looked down, blackness in his peripheral vision. He  _ still  _ hadn’t come. A second dry orgasm. Another tear rolled down his cheek. “I couldn’t help it... it’s just… so good…” he collapsed back on the bed, wiping his brow with the back of a hand.

Zagreus paused, wiping his tear away softly. He pulled out and crawled over, laying next to Hypnos. He kissed him on the forehead. “It’s okay, love. Do we need to stop?” Looking him in the eye. 

Hypnos shook his head vehemently. 

“No, I promise!” he pleaded, “Neither of us have come, yet…” he said, cheeks flushing harder despite what they were both in the middle of. “I’m really okay, I promise. I love it,” he smiled reassuringly. 

Zagreus smirked back, pecking him on the lips. “Good,” he said, “Do you think you can move?” 

Hypnos nodded, but in his mind, he wasn’t actually sure. He nudged Zagreus to move over and rolled onto his stomach. With trembling limbs, Hypnos got on his hands and knees, facing the headboard. 

“Like this?” he asked. 

Zagreus groaned, sitting up again and sliding a hand down his back, caressing his ass. Hypnos shivered. “Just like that, baby. You always know just what I want.” 

Hypnos bit his lip, hiding a smile. 

Zagreus got up on his knees behind Hypnos, and he heard Zag open the vial once again to apply more oil to his cock. Hypnos unconsciously wiggled his hips, and Zagreus chuckled, still trying to get back into his dominant role after their check-in. 

Zagreus cleared his throat. It was playtime again. “You’ve been so good so far, but I don’t think you’ve quite learned the severity of your earlier transgressions,” he tutted. 

He grabbed his hips and slid back in like it was nothing. Hypnos moaned. “You want to be bred like a dog?” he husked, “Then let’s fuck like dogs.” 

Zagreus arched forward, resting his head on Hypnos’s back as he rutted into him. He left wet, sloppy kisses up Hypnos’s spine. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” he growled against Hypnos’s skin. He didn’t wait for an answer. “You drive me mad. I’d kill for you. I’d die for you. In fact, I think I already have.” 

He bit hard into Hypnos’s shoulderblade, enough to likely leave Hypnos able to count every tooth for days. He straightened himself behind Hypnos again. 

“Fuck, baby,” Hypnos whispered, gasping as Zagreus slapped him on the ass with enough force to send him rocking forward. 

“My little whore,” another smack, another shock through Hypnos’s nerves, “Practically about to come on the spot in front of our guests just from being in my vicinity,” another hard spank. Zagreus continued, his voice becoming even shakier, and Hypnos knew he was getting close, “Trying to embarrass me, hm? Make me hard in the middle of a party? Tsk tsk… spoiled. I shouldn’t be here indulging you at all. Look what you’ve done to me.” 

Hypnos moaned. His whole body was sore -- particularly his ass -- and his cock ached, dripping precum onto the sheets. 

“Touch yourself,” Zagreus commanded. Hypnos’s upper body collapsed immediately, one thin arm not enough to hold himself up anymore as he shoved the other hand between his legs to pump his neglected cock frantically. 

“ _ Mmfuck,”  _ he moaned into the pillow. It felt  _ so good.  _ His ass was still in the air, and he ground back against Zagreus, the sound of skin slapping against skin practically echoing. 

Hypnos pulled his foreskin back and ran a thumb over the sensitive head. The pad of his finger brushed over the slit, and that was enough to send him tumbling over the edge, and he finally,  _ finally  _ came with a long moan of his lover’s name -- dissolving into pleasure. 

Zagreus sped up his thrusts, losing his rhythm as he, too, was about to reach his climax. 

“Come inside me,” Hypnos begged, “ _ Oh,  _ come inside me, baby.” 

Zagreus groaned, not one to disappoint and twitching inside of Hypnos as he came. 

He pulled out slowly, hissing through his teeth and collapsing next to Hypnos on the bed. 

Hypnos slowly sank lower into the mattress, practically melting. He could feel his own cum cooling between his stomach and the sheets, and Zag’s cum was starting to leak from his ass. He impulsively clenched his hole, causing more to spill out. 

He giggled and hummed, shoving a hand down to play with Zag’s seed between his fingers. “Mm, feels so good… so warm inside me.” 

“ _ Zeus’s beard _ , Hypnos,” Zagreus panted, “Wow…” 

Hypnos chuckled, rolling over and resting his head on Zag’s very nice tit. He hugged Zag around the waist, Zagreus wrapping an arm around Hypnos’s shoulders. Hypnos kissed Zag’s neck, and Zagreus used his other hand to left Hypnos’s chin so he could kiss him on the lips softly, Hypnos humming in delight. 

Zagreus looked down at him. “You okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Hypnos said affirmatively. He rubbed a hand along Zag’s abs. “I loved it… Are you okay?” 

Zagreus nodded, “Yes.” 

They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, catching their breath and coming back to their senses. 

“We should probably clean up and get back to the party…” Zag said, a little sheepishly. 

Hypnos groaned and hid his face in Zag’s neck, “I don’t wanna!” 

Zagreus chuckled, “I know, but it’s a party for  _ you.  _ People will talk if we don’t come back soon, if they aren’t already talking.” 

Hypnos smiled against his skin, “Let them talk.” 

But he got up anyway and stretched. “Alright, we’re gonna need a wet cloth and some strong perfume.” 

After some time, they’d both finally cleaned up and gotten dressed. Zagreus opened the door, allowing Hypnos through. 

Hypnos stopped to quickly fix the laurels atop Zag’s head, straightening them and giving Zagreus a quick kiss on the lips before they returned to the party. 

“There,  _ your Majesty,”  _ Hypnos quipped, Zagreus inhaling sharply as Hypnos floated away. Zagreus shook his head at his retreating form and shut the door. 

Returning to the lounge, they both entered and it felt like every guest’s eyes were on them. Zagreus flushed a deep red, clearly embarrassed, but Hypnos either didn’t seem to notice or pretended not to, going to talk to a group of shades. 

Meg sauntered up to Zag, resting an arm over his shoulders. “Needed a word with him, huh?” she smirked, “Must’ve had a lot of words to say, you guys were gone for going on two hours.” 

Zagreus blushed impossibly further. “Y-yeah… it was a good talk.” 

“You’re both utterly  _ barbaric _ ,” Thanatos sulked from his table, “I don’t care that you’re sleeping with my brother, Zag, but do you have to make it so obvious? The last thing I need in my brain while working is knowing the  _ when, why, and how’s  _ of you two rutting like animals.” 

Zagreus sputtered, Meg laughing and a group of nearby shades snickering. The whole house would know soon enough, now. 

Zagreus looked over to where Hypnos was talking. He looked happy,  _ satisfied.  _ They made eye contact across the room, and Hypnos gave him a cheeky wink. 

_ Well,  _ Zagreus thought,  _ Maybe it was worth it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i give u a little kiss for reading


End file.
